Lighting and Thunder
by zoruarules4
Summary: Second part of the Saga and first movie. Moonblood is a hunter trying to find out the mystery of his father who is actually Zekrom, and the mystery of the chestnut haired soul inside his heart! Keldeo is a Musketeer trying to find his place, but when he faints and finds something, he adventures on a quest to find out the origins of Pixel. Discontinued Looking someone to continue it
1. Prologue

**The Flashback**

**Pixel's POV**

I struggled to get off the powering evil table that Team Plasma had put me on. 'Let me go Ghetsis!'

'No Coldman. We need it for our future domination of terror of Unova, and your father Grey. He commited suicide.' Ghetsis snickered in an evil cackle.

'Nooooooooo!' I yelled in pain.

His team of murderous Grunts had already taken off my arm, and was performing the forbidden arts of autopsy.

Blood dripped off the surgery table, and I could see everybody talking and pointing at me evilly.

'There's...more...to...it than power...' I tried to explain, but I knew I was done for.

They already cut my lower half, and were ready to cut out my heart.

'You are power Pixel, a experimented Level A Pokehuman who claims to be a innocent boy,' breathed Ghetsis.

All of a sudden I heard a little tiny voice and a green haired head poking out from Ghetsis's hip. 'Father? When can I play with you?'

It was the young voice of N Harmonia, a orphan who was called the Child of Pokemon.

'My son, I am performing the art of autopsy. Please go into your playroo-'

His voice changed to a trembling mutter when he saw his son see me being cut into blood splattered pieces. 'FATHER! LET THIS POOR BOY GO!'

Ghetsis couldn't believe this but then he smirked. 'Fine Pixel but on a condition.'

'What?' I snapped back at him.

'You live to fight another day, but you stay a Pokemon. AHAHAHAHAHA!' I saw Ghetsis pull a switch and I instantly fainted.

My arms grew back but in a different form.

A strong horn grew on my forehead.

I was a horse Pokemon with a red and blue mane and pale skin.

I jumped off the platform like table and landed unsuccessfully at Ghetsis's feet.

He gave me a strong metal necklace that said the word that was my name from that moment.

_Keldeo._

_The fourth member of the Musketeer Trio._

**End of the Flashback**


	2. Hunterblood

**Hi guys! This is the second part of the Black's Journey saga. It is about a hunter named Moonblood who wants to find out why a girl named Black Coldman's soul was sent to him! Meanwhile, Keldeo wants to find out the origins of Black's mysterious little known experimented on brother Pixel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Black the Lucario died in the white hospital in Bloodlust City, her true form was sent to a hunter named Moonblood Kaddai.

Moonblood was a nineteen year old gedal hunter(which meant he had no gender). His mother was pure and happy, but was slaughtered in the war of Reshiram and Zekrom.

His father was never known, yet a legend in ALL of the regions. Red and Ash even obeyed him.

White Coldman was his special friend and lover. She was his world.

Victini was rumoured to appear after the war, two hundred years later.

Moonblood was a orphan, to sum it all up.

And he was going to become a legend, sooner then he thought...

**At the water soaked grave of White Coldman**

Moonblood cried and threw a blood stained rose at the stone coffin. 'I hate you whoever murdered White!'

_You will soon own my sister's body, Kaddai. _White's suddenly cold and dead voice said to him._ Black will live the inner inside you._

'I didn't even know you had a sister,' Moonblood was very surprised. 'White, I wanted to tell you I lov-'

Before he could finish his slow sentence, he was thrown in a tornado that had bubbled and created itself behind Moonblood.

**His body was thrown in the air, his bluish green eyes rolled around in his grey short haired head. 'Hello Blackblood.'**

'Who are you?' Screamed Moonblood as his body was changed drastically to match both his and a particular girl's body.

He was still the same, but his hair was chestnut brown and his skin had changed to a ice white colour to match both skin colours.

And a really weird female voice was telling him to shut up. 'I'm a human hunter changed to a Lucario. Then I'm stuck in your body. How do you think I am?'

'I said who are you?' Moonblood started to get annoyed.

'Black Grey Coldman, or in our case, Blackblood Caddai.' the female voice answered blankly.

'Shit.' Moonblood slapped his head.

'That hurt!'

To Moonblood, he had no idea why this soul of a hunter was sent to his heart.

To Black, Moonblood was particularly annoying.

To Blackblood, it was nothing at all.

Throughout the forest he walked arguing with the girl inside his heart, literally. 'Why you little...'

Moonblood was named because he had Zekrom's legendary power, making lighting and electric attacks onto his enemy.

For a moment they stared both at the cornflower blue skies with a murder of Spearow flying. 'Hey Black, when were you born?'

'On a full moon, when it was suddenly covered in darkness. For that reason my parents called me Black, my sister White because she was born at the crack of dawn,' came the female voice inside him. 'Why did your parents call you Moonblood?'

'I was born when the moon was shiny and white, but I was covered in darkly lit red blood when I came out of my mother's womb.' replied Moonblood.

'Cool- aaaaaaaaaaaaah!' Moonblood fell on a hard oak branch and Black in his cold heart lurched.

'Sorry,' mumbled Moonblood. 'A bark branch was there.'

Suddenly the voice of both hunters combined(Blackblood Caddai) angrily said, 'Go pick some other soul.'

Moonblood felt a cold pain in his cold heart for a second. 'I was random, people. And shut up.'

Blackblood's voice faded away as soon as Moonblood's friend J Wilson's voice was heard. 'Hey Moonblood. We've got a new mystery case to be working on.'

Did I mention that Moonblood was a detective?

'Murder, as usual?' came Moonblood's curious voice. Moonblood didn't hear, but Black gulped with fear.

'No,' answered J. 'We're searching for a slim female Lucario who can talk.'

_That's me! _thought Black.

'That's...unusual.' Moonblood tightened his fists for he was angry. He knew that a bunch of Lucario, all male, killed his parents.

'Don't get angry Moonblood. We know we can't get the case on what happened during your parents' murder.' J patted Moonblood's back, with a silent snicker.

'I know,' answered Moonblood, swatting J's arm away. 'Mom never used to call us the Gray trio.'

'The Gray trio? That's Black Kyurem, Kyurem, and White Kyurem! They don't exist you idiot!'

Before J could even answer, he was thrown against a hard tree. Moonblood snatched out a dagger and killed him. 'You're lying, Kyurem,' he tightened his grip on the dagger. 'you're lying.'

'Why'd you do that?' Black asked Moonblood.

'Kyurem was being a mirage,' replied Moonblood quietly. 'The real J Wilson was manslaughtered five thousand years ago, during a murder case. And that dagger wouldn't kill him anyways.'

'Oh,' Black answered. 'So Kyurem is your enemy?'

'Nope. Kyurem's trying to kill my father, my father disappeared during Reshiram's demise.' Moonblood threw his dagger on the dirty grassy ground and destroyed it with a powerful electric attack.

'But Reshiram would have manslaughtered your father, Moonblood,' came Black's sad voice. 'What happened to Zekrom?'

'He...just vanished. Like my father...' Moonblood fell to the ground crying.

'How did your father vanish? In a Pokemon duel, or sword to gunfight?'

'Not anything else. When I was fourteen in hunter years(which meant he was a hundred and fourteen when it happened), he just vanished. Our family were enemies with Reshiram, and he just vanished in the duel with Reshiram.'

'Was Zekrom there?' Black questioned.

**Something, is blood cold and evil. Something is wriggling in his body, like a dark secret. **thought Black.

Her voice trembled for a bit, then broke into a crying mess.

Moonblood could feel her tears inside his heart and he swallowed to breathe.

'Why are you crying?' he snapped.

Then, Black sang to Moonblood's surprise.

Moonblood heard her and joined in quietly, but realised she was actually telling N's flashback.

He did not know who N was, but he just sat down and listened to the female storyteller.

_Flashback..._

_N's POV_

_____"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?"_

_"I think my friends and I should teach you the future Black." I straightened my jacket and stared at her._

_"N, why did you call me here?" asked 7 yr old Black to me N Harmonia in Nacrene City._

_"I wanted to ask you something that would change your whole life," I said to her, preparing to accept if she declined._

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"Will...will...will you marry me when we grow up?" I said trembling and blushing._

_"N," she stroked my hair."That is something we decide when we are older. My reason for living in fact, is to find out who is my father. When I find him, I will return to you and we will live happily ever after."_

_I smiled and imagined when we would be reunited gloriously. But I never saw her again after what Ghetsis did to her original hometown when I was nine._

_It was burned to the ground, my friends trying to move their little hurt paws, and maybe, just maybe, I saw a faint glimpse in the forest of a nine year old running into the woods._

_I met Black when I was three, and never noticed my feelings. She was gentle, but Ghetsis, the angry man, only brought injured hurt Pokemon. That was my fate to be, a king._

_The child of Pokemon, they called me._

_Where I met Black is in my own home the forest. I was hiding in the trees with my Swoobat, watching commoners come and go._

_But then, she appeared. Oh, she was so sweet with my friends. She would pat them and feed them, smiling as my friends befriended her._

_When her mother was enough faraway, I jumped down from the oak tree branch I was sitting on and greeted her with a bright happy smile. She greeted me, shaking hands with me and introducing her name._

_Black Coldman, was her beautifully chosen name. Her long hair was a silent chestnut auburn brown, and her gleaming sapphire eyes made me smile. Her pale, pale skin was as pale as snow._

_"N. My name is N."_

_When my father Ghetsis heard of Black, he snarled and whipped me with a gentle vine of thorns. "A girl? Named Black? I told you never to escape!"_

_"But Father, I just wanted to be with my friends!" I argued. "And Black will be my wife when I turn eighteen!"_

_"Nonsense, she's dead," said Ghetsis grabbing one of my happy friends and squeezing its neck. "Tell me you will never see 'Black', otherwise your friend dies."_

_To protect my friend, I swore to never see her again._

_But Ghetsis didn't know I swore a oath to find her...and so my quest began._

_End of Flashback_

'I never knew who N was,' Moonblood said quietly and like a child. 'You have Harmonia's memories? I cannot believe this...'

'I was like that ten years ago, bright and happy for my journey. Then all hell broke loose, my mother died by my hunter father killing her. I have his memories.

** '**Reshiram appeared and N loved me, I discovered that I had a evil twin who wanted to kill me.' said Black, forcing Moonblood's body to keep walking for they had stopped and were talking.

'You've had a sad tale. Did Zekrom appear in it?' Moonblood asked as they walked down to Nuvema.

'Yeah,' Black replied sadly. 'Zekrom followed my twin White in Dragonspiral Tower, near Icirrus City.'

'Your tale is sad. You must of dreamed of trouble-free paradise.' Moonblood said.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the ground inside a darkly lit cave, Keldeo and the rest of the Horn or other known Musketeer trio were watching the chaos reign(by they meant chaos they meant humans).

Then they thought about the half human half Pokemon, the Pokehumans who fought with powers and weaponic objects.

**_Terrakion, are Pokehumans chaos? _**asked Keldeo.

**_No, my dear Keldeo, they are our future rulers,_** Terrakion answered with a mysterious grin.

Cobalion stared at Terrakion. _**Are you outta your mind? Pokehumans are genetic creatures who roam Unova looking for a mate to breed.**_

Terrakion's response was a powerful Sacred Sword to Cobalion's head. _**What side are you on, Musketeer? You seem like you are on the humans' side.**_

_**Keldeo will never be evil like you, Brother,** _Cobalion angrily attacked with a Cut at full speed, not even baring a fang.

Suddenly Virizion trotted in and saw Terrakion and Cobalion angrily fighting and she wondered why was such a fight raging between the two creatures. **_What is going on for Arceus's sake?!_**

**_Cobalion is not on the Musketeer side, or our kind. He is on the humans' side, Virizion._**Terrakion jumped up and held Cobalion by the neck.

_**Stop this at once!** _Virizion pushed Terrakion to the hard rocky wall. Keldeo watched how his brothers and sister fought over a single decision.

_I will never be arrogant and commanding like Brother Terrakion, _Keldeo thought with disappointment.

_**The sky will fall, we will stand tall, face it all, the sky will fall...** _Keldeo saw a flashback of a dark haired woman sobbing.

He watched as the woman cried at the body of a green haired boy. 'Why did you die N?'

**You will save Unova, Keldeo. You will save my lover from her past. **The green haired boy mumbled.

_**I** **can't...** _Keldeo fainted, and saw his future race across like galloping Rapidash in a silver storm.

The other Musketeer trio tried to wake Keldeo but it was no use. **Keldeo, Keldeo, wake up! WAKE UP KELDEO!**

**It is no use brothers. Keldeo must have fainted from our legend's auras...he can't stand them, **Virizion sighed.

**But little Keldeo is a legend, why can't he withstand our legendary auras? **Cobalion asked his brother.

**I don't know, and Terrakion doesn't know either... **said Virizion, a dewdop tear seeping down his green face.

**That means Keldeo will die! **Cobalion yelled with a tint of despair.

**No. Keldeo is a Musketeer. He will not fail...** Virizion's quiet voice came to a low tone then galloped to the outside world of Unova.

Meanwhile Keldeo the young foal like Pokemon had fallen in a sleep that would take him straight to the core of mysteries.

One last word rang in his head as he eventually, finally succumbed to sleep.

_There will be a war, the war of "Black and White"...fate..._


	3. Secrets and Souls

Keldeo woke in a occupied forest filled with Pokemon. A trainer was observing him and bandaging his suddenly appeared wounds. **Where am I?**

'Yeah, you fainted. I can't say you have daggers as hoofs, cause you kicked me in the shins while sleeping.' Keldeo realised he was Moonblood. **Hi Moonblood how are yo-**

'I'm not a guy named Moonblood. My name is N, I was raised with Pokemon. I can understand your word.'

Keldeo was surprised. **But you look exactly like Moonblood... **he trailed off.

'I got my hair dyed so no one would see me as the boy who wrecked Unova and launched it into chaos, N Harmonia.' He took off his black and white baseball to reveal chestnut brown long hair that was once tea green.

**Wow, why are you here? I thought I had heard news of you in a distant land with a Dragon type Pokemon? **Keldeo was worried and desperate for a answer.

'I hate to break the news, but I was searching for my soulmate named Black Coldman. I am disguised as her brother.' N finished.

**I was invisible and watched Black from when she was born, but I never knew she had a brother. **Keldeo could hardly believe it. **I can't believe this...**

'The Coldman family kept their son a secret, 'cause he was of the Plasma's ancestrus blood. I discovered that when talking to Cheren. He knew it all along...' N ruffled Keldeo's red mane. 'His name was Pixel, and was genetically stolen for Team Plasma when born.'

**How did they experiment on Pixel? **Keldeo was curious.

'They...I can't say it. It's too gory.' N stepped back bearing a serious look on his pale face.

**Please tell me. That way I can figure out how to get Black out of a hunter's body. **Keldeo begged.

N sighed and took a hidden pendant from his jean pocket, showing it to Keldeo carefully. 'They ripped his body apart. Apparently he was of a type of human's blood called a Level A Pokehuman, and that was good to Team Plasma,' he shoved the pendant back in his pocket.

'They took a handful of his heart, literally, and made the gory handful into a Drive to put in Genesect's body.'

N took a breath. Keldeo was stunned. **Is this true?**

'Yeah, and I'm searching for Black. One reason I love her, and another I want to find out what happened to Pixel after the experimentation.' N tightened his fists.

**Pixel would have died after that curdling ritual, N, **Keldeo snapped. **Why search for a dead person, anyways?**

'He's not dead, Keldeo. He made the world obey him like mad,' N snapped in turn. 'He was the "Hero of Reshiram".'

**You mean he was in the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom? Pixel should've died from old age!** Keldeo was very confused and desperate for a answer.

'No. He lived for a century, despite being Black's older brother. The Hero of Zekrom turned away after he learned of Team Plasma's experimenting' said N.

**Who was the "Hero of Zekrom"? **Keldeo stamped his hoof with anger. **Why is everybody not telling me about this and Kyurem? Why isn't everybody telling me who Pixel is?**

N stepped back and spoke solemly to Keldeo, bearing a serious look. 'You are Pixel.'

**I can't believe it! That's too weird! And who is the hero of Zekrom? **Keldeo was angry and was ready to charge at N.

'A human boy named Touya,' N concluded. 'And by the way, I meant you will find Pixel using yourself.'

N smiled.

He straightened his ripped white tunic and walked away, waving his hat to Keldeo. 'Goodbye Keldeo, and if you spot a chestnut haired pale girl with a pink and white baseball hat, shout my name!'

**Arceus darn it, I hate secrets, **Keldeo thought with with a sarcastic mood and trotted away to Nuvema Town. **Maybe I'll find more at this village.**

* * *

Lineages are different, and full of DNA. DNA is hard to control, and will create a badly made creature.

Like White Kyurem, or Kyurem. Or Black Kyurem.

Anyway, Moonblood walked on the rocky path to Nuvema Town. Black had said it would help her case, and decided she would find her father that had disappeared during a visit to Mistralion City's airport a year before.

'Hey Black?'

'Yeah?' Her voice was gentle and yet angry.

'Did you ever have a hunter lineage?'

'What's that?'

'It's, for example, if you was a descendant of a hunter, or born a hunter.'

'I do have a hunter lineage.'

'Prove it.'

'Your dagger is of the hunters'. I know 'cause my father gave one to me, he was a hunter.'

'Cool.'

'I know it's cool.'

'No, it's cold cool, not cool awesome!'

'Oh no...'

What was once a sunny hot day had become a freezing, shivering cold day where even the oak trees' branches were frozen icicles. 'What...happened Moonblood?'

'I don't know,' mumbled Moonblood, pulling out his deadly silver dagger. 'Yet I have a bad feeling about this.'

All of a sudden a mysterious chilling roar filled the air. 'Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaarrrrrrrr!'

A icy, shadowy creature loomed above Moonblood and Black. Black gulped.

Moonblood jumped high in the crisp cold air and tried to slice a icicle off the creature's arm. The creature pushed him into the air, freezing his body.

Moonblood, however, summoned the strength to break out of the ice and tackle the creature with powerful choking, unleashing his anger onto the creature.

The creature was dead. Black saw inside that Moonblood had changed.

Changed in substance and appearance. His suddenly short hair was silvery white and his eyes were blinding snowflakes, and his skin was pale, pale.

He looked like snow. His voice spoke. 'I am now Drake Frost...'

Black tried to speak, but Moonblood/Drake had blocked off her voice.

But, she silently thought something that the new Moonblood could not hear.

_N, guys, Juniper, Mom, Dad, help me from this...madness within, please..._

Her soul blacked out as a result to the change in the hunter's body, and she was in fact scared, as she knew what that creature was and why it attacked Moonblood causing himself to transform into a different person.

The creature appeared ten years ago, on her journey near the end, when she was about to be married to a boy named N.

It was a icy, silver creature. Its sun yellow eyes were evil and stinging.

It had Reshiram's white tail and the face of the legendary Kyurem.

It had a icy neck.

Its tail glowed red when attacking with a Ice Burn.

Its terrifying roar chilled her soul with scare.

_White Kyurem._

Suddenly the voice of Drake Frost(Moonblood) spoke angrily. 'Shut your mouth Coldman, otherwise I will kill you.'

'Death is not part of my life,' Black responded smart alec. 'Anyways, I live inside your heart, so you have to rip your heart open. If you destroyed your heart, you would instantly die.'

Drake was tricked. 'T-t-t-that's true! You tricked me! Aaarrrrgh!'

Black could hear his stomping off down the road and laughed with happiness, because her soul was left behind like a ghost.

She hovered above his body giggling. 'You can't get me!'

Black saw Drake smile and before she could even think, she fell to the ground in a cold freezing ice block. 'Got 'cha back, Coldman. Haha, I wet myself laughing!'

She was surprised that such a serious person would literally wet his pants.

Black realised he had made a pun of her name because she was in a _cold _block of ice.

Not just a block of ice, a cold freezing ice block that could eventually freeze her to death.

She shouted and screamed, whined loudly and pounded on the glass-like ice.

It was no use. Only someone else could release her from this fate.

A horned red mane horse Pokemon, that was part of the Musketeer trio...


	4. The Revelation

**All right people! This is going to be 3000 WORDS MAN! So lets get to it and review(or maybe review like a movie review since this is a movie/story)**

* * *

**Giant Chasm**

Kyurem smiled and laughed, ripping apart another piece of dried blood. 'Keldeo might find his secret today...'

* * *

At the crack of dawn, in first light, the gang woke up and started to walk, despite being starving and ravenous for food.

Black was much stronger and held sleepy Keldeo in her arms. White was busy talking to N, and Black figured that her sister may have a crush on the prince of Plasma.

N was smiling and laughing, much happier then usual. Keldeo woke up at N's loud horrible laugh. 'Haaaaaaaaa!'

Black shot N a dagger death glare. N quietened down and Black put Keldeo on the rocky grassy ground. 'Go. You need to go to your family.'

'I don't have a family,' said Keldeo, shivering in fear. 'The Shadow Triad slaughtered them.'

'Keldeo, that's...sad. Why?' Bianca asked.

'Kyurem.' His words were shaking. 'They needed my family for its power. Zekrom helped them and I can't tell you anthing else.'

(Really, his parents were murdered for Ghetsis's plan to work.)

N suddenly grabbed our heroes and told them to be quiet. 'Shhh. The Triad can hear us...'

'Who are the "Triad" N?' Black asked.

'Remember when you lived in my castle? You didn't know who separated your Pokemon? That was the Shadow Triad.' N replied.

Suddenly two deep mysterious voices spoke. "What is your command Lord N?"

'Appear before our eyes, servant Shadow.' commanded N.

Two black ninjas appeared in mid air mediating. 'Yes our Lord N.'

'Whoa...' was all Keldeo could say before the Shadow Triad spoke solemly.

'Lord N. We have found the Azure Flute. It can locate Arceus, the Mythical Pokemon that is in the legend of Mew.' One of the ninjas spoke deeply.

'Oh,' said N. 'Bring it to me.'

The ninjas fumbled around in their black pockets(they seemed like Naruto warriors) and found a old purple shell flute. "We have found the Azure Flute in the Giant Chasm, Lord N."

N took it from their hands quickly and observed it carefully. 'How come you stayed alive in Kyurem's lair?'

'We are the Shadow Triad. The ones that witnessed the war of Zekrom and Reshiram.' they mysteriously said.

'Pixel. He has awakened.' said the other Shadow Triad member.

_I'm Pixel! _realised Keldeo before launching into the crisp cold air with a double Sacred Sword attack at full speed at the Shadow Triad.

The servants of lord N dodged it swiftly, landing on a cold tree branch.

Despite no feelings, they shivered in a cold pain. 'L-L-Lord N? Pixel is alive.'

'Just who is Pixel?' White and Black questioned.

'Your brother,' the Shadow Triad disappeared after those words taking the Azure Flute as well.

'Hunter? It is time to go,' said Bianca. 'We need to go to the Giant Chasm.'

'Guys..I am..' Keldeo was interuppted by N.

'Let's go.'

'Yeah, let's go defeat Kyurem,' Black replied without a expression, maintaining her serious assassin clothes.

'Guys!' Keldeo stamped his hoof in anger.

Just then, they heard icy explosions that sounded as if it was near the chasm faraway but still a little damp on sound.

Right when Black, Keldeo, N, White, Bianca, and the Shadow Triad(who had appeared out of nowhere) turned around, two eyes appeared out of nowhere as they glowed yellow.

Next they heard a piercing scream, but only in Keldeo's point of view.

He had a mysterious flashback that nearly forced him to scream in suffering pain and endurance.

**The Flashback**

**Pixel's POV**

I struggled to get off the powering evil table that Team Plasma had put me on. 'Let me go Ghetsis!'

'No Coldman. We need it for our future domination of terror of Unova, and your father Grey. He commited suicide.' Ghetsis snickered in an evil cackle.

'Nooooooooo!' I yelled in pain.

His team of murderous Grunts had already taken off my arm, and was performing the forbidden arts of autopsy.

Blood dripped off the surgery table, and I could see everybody talking and pointing at me evilly.

'There's...more...to...it than power...' I tried to explain, but I knew I was done for.

They already cut my lower half, and were ready to cut out my heart.

'You are power Pixel, a experimented Level A Pokehuman who claims to be a innocent boy,' breathed Ghetsis.

All of a sudden I heard a little tiny voice and a green haired head poking out from Ghetsis's hip. 'Father? When can I play with you?'

It was the young voice of N Harmonia, a orphan who was called the Child of Pokemon.

'My son, I am performing the art of autopsy. Please go into your playroo-'

His voice changed to a trembling mutter when he saw his son see me being cut into blood splattered pieces. 'FATHER! LET THIS POOR BOY GO!'

Ghetsis couldn't believe this but then he smirked. 'Fine Pixel but on a condition.'

'What?' I snapped back at him.

'You live to fight another day, but you stay a Pokemon. AHAHAHAHAHA!' I saw Ghetsis pull a switch and I instantly fainted.

My arms grew back but in a different form.

A strong horn grew on my forehead.

I was a horse Pokemon with a red and blue mane and pale skin.

I jumped off the platform like table and landed unsuccessfully at Ghetsis's feet.

He gave me a strong metal necklace that said the word that was my name from that moment.

_Keldeo._

_The fourth member of the Musketeer Trio._

**End of the Flashback**

Keldeo felt lightheaded and his mind was wandering about his past.

'Who am I? Where did I come from?' He screamed shuddering in the cold and then blacked out as a result to the revelation.

'Keldeo! Keldeo! Keldeo, wake up!' he heard voices shouting and screaming.

'Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, help me...where am I?' he wondered then was dropped(he could feel it) into a blue striped room with glowing black lines.

Suddenly he heard a mysterious female voice. 'You are inside the Genesect Room of Dreams. Your past is waiting.'

He galloped around, ramming into the ends of the room, but he was just rammed back.

Then he saw a image of a blue haired woman. 'Is that my mother?'

'Yes,' replied the room. 'You were named Keldeo after her. Keldeo Firenze.'

The woman that Keldeo saw had gleaming black eyes with sky blue hair. 'Mother?'

'I am sending you back to the human world Keldeo...' the room disappeared and Keldeo's mind was thrown into darkness.

Then he woke up in the forest with his friends trying to wake him up.

'I'm alright, let's go...' he puffed.

They did as he said and with him, followed on the path to Icirrus City.

* * *

The dragon flapped her wings, stirring the still air. She slightly lifted her head, staring into the glare of the morning sun.

But it didn't bother her. After all, she was a fire-type.

The sun's light reflected off her brilliant electric-blue eyes, and made her vast while fur glow. The dragon purred, soaking in the light and warmth. She fluttered into a hover, absorbing her surroundings.

Over half of the sun poked over the horizon, while the rest of its body hid submerged in the sea. Great rays of light beamed from the sphere, reaching toward everything in sight. The sun even reflected off the ocean, looking like a blazing area of flames.

Clumps of wispy clouds floated around the dragon, gleaming and darkened at the same time. They hung motionless, as the air refused to move, only obeying their true nature when the dragon flapped her mighty wings. Miles below, a forest spread across the land, cushioned between the ocean's beaches and the mountains to the west.

So peaceful. This was Reshiram's favorite thing to do: fly high in the sky just to see the world's beauty. She would fly in the cold wispy wind and flap her wings roaring in happiness.

After staring at her surroundings for several more minutes, she flapped her wings to move. It was time to go. But a noise stopped her.

Reshiram hovered again and extended her senses. Only two seconds of silence past before she heard a cry.

Reshiram blinked. It belonged to a small one, deep within the forest. Most wouldn't have heard it, but as a dragon with sensitive senses and a Legendary, Reshiram heard it as clearly as if it was right next to her. And she understood well it was cry of pain and fear.

Reshiram slightly curled her lips in a snarl. Ever since her birthdate, she was raised and trained to protect all creatures. Plus, it was just part of her nature. No, she wasn't going to ignore this cry.

It could simply be a game of hunter and prey, but this seemed like _more._

Without second thought, Reshiram flapped her wings and dived towards the forest. She folded her wings flat on her sides and kept her body straight; her head aiming straight for the ground.

She looked like a giant arrow made of white marble shooting from the sky. At the very last second, Reshiram's wings snapped open to their full length, almost stopping her fall entirely. Riding on the air currents, she swooped over the forest and began to glide above the thick canopy.

Thankfully she finally caught up to the cry in a clearing. With a snarling roar, Reshiram shifted her wings and slammed onto the grassy ground.

Her claws dug into the earth as a cloud of dust engulfed her. It only took one flap to clear it. When her vision was sharp again, Reshiram looked over to see several Deerling huddled on the clearing's edge near some rocks.

At first they stared at her with terror, but relaxed when they realized it was the Legendary Reshiram. But the scared half to death fear was still in the pupils of their eyes.

Reshiram was just about to ask what was wrong until she sensed something was to her left. She turned her head to see a group up to a dozen icy Cryogonal.

They came to a halt when they noticed Reshiram, but still swarmed, floating and spinning in all directions. They swallowed their nervousness and began to fan out.

Their hard expressions and glares were colder than usual. Reshiram could feel their thoughts to kill and determination to carry out their mission.

They were too dark for a regular hunt. The dragon narrowed her gleaming sapphire eyes. Cryogonal can be aggressive sometimes, but they usually didn't cause trouble. They especially weren't found in this type of habitat.

Reshiram could defeat them in no time flat.

Reshiram turned her entire body towards them. She snapped her wings open, making her appear two times larger to the icy opponents known as .

The Cryogonal winced slowly and swung around without a reason, but resumed their advance. This caused Reshiram to let out a long, deep growl.

The Cryogonal hesitated longer this time, but like before, they continued. The Deerling behind Reshiram whimpered. The dragon's eyes narrowed even more to needle-like slits. Now she was getting angry.

Aware of the shivering Deerling were frozen in fear and their safety was dangerously endangered, she slightly turned to them. She ordered them to run with a couple growls. The largest one, probably the natural leader, nodded.

The Deerling ducked into the forest, but the Cryogonal noticed their escape. The nearest two dashed towards them, but Reshiram was quick to react. Flapping her wings and warming the air with her tail, she manipulated the air to cluster the Cryogonal together with a quick spin and the Cryogonal were as dizzy as a Darkrai.

They spun in a mini-tornado for a few seconds before pulling themselves together. Reshiram decided to give them one last warning. She took a step forward and thrust her angry furry head towards the silent group. She opened her vicious jaws wide and let out her signature roar.

She glared to try to make them float away in a frenzy of fear. But this time the Cryogonal were unfazed.

Now Reshiram was outraged. What in the world was happening? Why were the Cryogonal acting this way? Why were they testing her? Reshiram was usually gentle and kind, but all Pokémon understood that she could become a fierce warrior knowing no mercy in seconds. Fine, if they wanted her rage, so be it.

Her silent challenge was answered when suddenly all the Cryogonal fired an Ice Beam at her. Reshiram took another step and opened her jaws again, this time unleashing a jet of fire. The fire quickly destroyed the beams and engulfed the entire Cryogonal swarm. The Cryogonal's blood curdling screams could barely be heard over the violent storm of fire.

They dropped to the ground shaking in fear and half dead.

Peering through her own attack curiously, Reshiram saw the Cryogonal starting to melt. Steam hissed from their crystal-ice bodies, not even turning into water. Their forms shrunk rapidly and their features blurred with each second.

It wasn't long before they were nothing but vapor. Reshiram finally closed her jaws, extinguishing the flame.

But the battle wasn't over. Cryogonal were just as deadly as vapor as their ice forms. Reshiram had simply warmed their body temperature to where they lost their physical form.

She hoped that her attack had both weakened and scared them, but she still sensed the Cryogonal's sinister thoughts. They were weak, but they were not scared. No, they were preparing for a counterattack. But Reshiram would not let them.

Heaving a deep breath and even activating her tail engine, Reshiram released a massive storm of fire. The wispy forms let out more screams as the fire swirling around them.

Reshiram felt their pain like her own, but their thoughts to destroy were just as great. The dragon intensified her attack; it being flashy having nothing to do with it. Finally, Reshiram diminished the blazing fire.

All that was left of the Cryogonal were wisps of useless gases. It was over.

Reshiram stared on, a shiver of a guilt nipping her heart. She didn't want to take it that far; she rarely killed. But the Cryogonal _just wouldn't stop_. Reshiram folded her wings on her back and began to ponder the situation.

She wondered and wondered why was those Cryogonal acting like that. They were tougher than before.

Maybe someone else had something to do with it, just maybe...just maybe...


End file.
